


Birthday

by EmilyTheirin



Series: Vera Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyTheirin/pseuds/EmilyTheirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Unfortunate that you would forget your own birthday.” She was sitting on his desk, gazing down at him as they spoke; her crossed ankles, previously swinging back and forth, stilled at his admission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

“You don’t remember?” Vera asked incredulously, her brows furrowing. “Unfortunate that you would forget your own birthday.” She was sitting on his desk, gazing down at him as they spoke; her crossed ankles, previously swinging back and forth, stilled at his admission.

“Perhaps, but it is the truth.” Indeed, it was one of the few truths Solas had offered her while discussing the details of his life. Much like all the other times she’d pressed him for personal information, he was eager to change the subject. 

“We can celebrate it today, then,” Vera offered, and that surprised him. He couldn’t imagine why–or, more importantly, how–she planned to do such a thing.

“Why?” he asked, and the smile she gave nearly melted him.

“Why wouldn’t we? You’re alive, you’re here with me, with all of us. That’s reason enough.” Solas wasn’t sure about that, but the certainty with which she spoke overwhelmed him. Vera had–not for the first time–stunned him into silence, but his expression must have spoken for him; her smile grew wider and she slipped off of his desk, leaning down towards him. She placed a quick kiss on his cheek and began to pull away, but he grabbed her gently by the wrist before she could move too far, pulling her back towards him and pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes fell shut and he heard a contented sigh escape her as his free hand moved to the back of her neck; her lips moved against his slowly, languidly, both of them pouring their love into the embrace. She rested her free hand on the arm of his chair to support herself as she leaned further into him. 

Solas pulled away only slightly after a few moments; the kiss did not last long enough, but kisses with her never would. “Thank you,” he murmured against her lips. Her response was a dazzling smile. “But don’t do anything extravagant, sa’lath. There is no need for a party, or gifts, or anything of that nature.” 

Vera pulled away from him then, still giving him the sweetest of smiles, and began to make her way towards the great hall. “I’m going to speak with Josephine,” she called over her shoulder. And with that, she was gone, the wooden door clanging shut behind her.

He sighed, a hand passing over his face. “She is about to do everything I asked her not to,” he muttered to the empty rotunda.

**Author's Note:**

> For a tumblr prompt, "You don't remember?". Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
